Earth Princesses at Hogwarts?!?!
by ShAdoWMoOnLeA
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity had 3 daughters.. 2 of them go to Hogwarts for magic..(Not Chibi-Usa.. gomen) When they get there almmost everything goes crazy and the dementors don't help. (3rd yr for Hp)
1. The two earth princesses

"Is this the wall??" a Purple haired/ blue-eyed girl  asked walking  right into the wall between platforms 8 and 9. As soon as she did she bounced back and right on her butt.

"Are you ok???" Her pink haired little sister said rushing up to her side.

"I think so Chibi-Usa.." She rubbed her nose.

"I hope you knocked some sense into that thick head of yours, Lea" A Girl with Long Dark hair said.

"Don't Be so mean, Alex!!!" Lea Looked like she was about start wailing.. and that's loud considering she had her mother's lungs.

"Hey you're the one who ran into the wrong wall.. not me..." Alex said Shaking her head at her purple haired sister. How her parents got Purple she'll never know.. Then again look at Chibi-usa.

"Well if you knew it was the wrong wall why didn't you say anything?!?!" Lea was now on her feet. Two Small roars interrupted an argument about to happen. Both girl looked at their Parents who was pushing around their carts of stuff.

"Shouldn't you two be pushing these??"  A Black haired guy said.

"Sorry Dad!!!" Lea Apologized and grabbed the handles of her cart.

"Whatever..." Alex said.

"I think the wall's over there!!!" Chibi-Usa said.

"How can you tell??" A Golden haired Woman asked her youngest daughter who couldn't be older than 6.

"I just saw a black haired boy with some stuff walk right through it!!!"

"Fine..."

"Endymion.. can't you say anyuthing more that that??"

 "Let's Go so the girls can go.. we don't want them missing the Train??"

"Better.." Serenity said. 

"Bye Mom!!!" Lea Hugged her mother goodbye. "Dad!!" She hugged him too in turn. Then Ran right through the wall.

"Bye Serenity... Edymion..." Alex said giving them small waves.

"Don't Torture your sister please?" Serenity pleaded.

"Whatever!!!" She ran through the wall too. She Saw A Big Train.

"Come on, Alex." Lea yelled Bouncing her baby white tiger in the Air. Alex loaded her stuf onto the train and grabbed her pet along the way.

"I've found an empty one!!!" Lea said as the train took off.

"When we get to the school you are not my imouto-chan." Alex said.

"Aww Come on, you know you love me!! besides we're important.. don't you think they would want to announce the two of earth's princesses are coming to Hogwarts..." Lea snuggled her little Tiger. "Besides... we're just as important as Harry Potter.. I just feel bad for him seeing how he'd probably make friends because of the fame." Lynn kept rambling on until the train stopped. Then everything went black and she began to feel cold.. not happy. Soon everything went back to normal and Lea was huddled on the floor in an odd Manor... Crying.

"The dark is gone... there is no boogey moster." Alexandra said to her usually Cheerful sister. but Lea didn't move.. she was still huddled on the floor. Just at that time the compartment door swung open. and four people came in.

"Are you sure you're ok Harry??" The girl said.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He said sitting in one of the seats.

"Excuse me.. are you ok??" Ron knelt down beside the girl in a huddle.

"So Cold.. and empty... So Full of hatred...evil..." She kept mumbling to herself    Obviously crying.

"Lea this is no time for jokes!!" Alex said getting angry with her sister.

"Here this will make you feel better." The Man that walked in With the three kids handed her a piece of chocolate. She slowly looked up and saw a pair of eyes staring into hers.they seemed to smile at her. She bit into the Chocolate and warmth spread all over through her body. She finally smiled wiping her tears away.

"Hi.. I'm Lea." She said to the boy whose eyes were smiling at her.

"I'm Ron.. That's Hermione..." He said with obvious disgust in her voice.

"And You're Harry Potter right??" She said with no emotion.. no excitement.. no disgust.. just respect. 

"Yes.. Are you ok??" He asked.

"Just fine..Thank you.." She said to the guy who had given her the chocolate. He nodded and left. The Door opened at a Blonde walked into the Compartment.

"Look it seems Potter has some more losers in his Group.. More mudblood's i think." HE said and she shivered with uneasiness. The vibe she was getting from this guy was Hatred, Jealousy, and Anger.

"DOn't put me with any group until I'm put in a house.." ALex narrowed her eyes at the blonde who entered the room.

"GO Away Malfoy...." Ron said Angrily

"I will.. Actually i was on a Quest to find a trasfer 3rd yr and a transfer 2nd yr..." He sneered at Ron.

"That's right.. Two of the three Earth Princesses are coming to Hogwarts..." Harry Said remebering the issue of the Daily Prophet. Ron Had sent him.

"YOu Two.. names??" MAlfoy said. Alex just rolled her eyes at the boy.

"You don't deserve to know our names...." Lea Said.

"I asked you a question."

"And i answered with a statement." She brushed him off.

"Snippy.. you'd fit fine in Slytherin.... But you still must answer the Question!!!" Malfoy said becoming annoyed as the train stopped.

"Ooops.. gotta get going.. don't want to miss the Sorting Ceremony.. Come on!!" She picked up her little white tiger and left the Train being followed by her sister.

*~*~*~*

"SO Harry What do you think OF Lea and Alex???"

"LEa's nice and friendly... Alex kind of scares me when she j ust looks at you..." He said.

"I know... BUt it seems that Lea's the only one to get anything out of her..."

"I hope she comes to Gryffindor..." Ron Absent Mindedly said.

"Why??" Lavender asked Listening to their Whole conversation. His ears immediately turned pink.

"Well Malfoy said she'd be a fine Slytherin... She's to happy for Slytherin."

"But did you see the way she just stood up to him.. even after mentioning his name.. EVEN after the display of rudeness and everything else he showed."HEmione said looking up from her book to see one of the new first years assigned to her table. AFter a few moments of being called on and Sorting everything got Quiet..

"Hey what happened to LEa and ALex??" Harry whispered.. Ron and HErmione just shrugged.

"I have an announcement to make. As Many of you know we have two of Earth's Princesses joing us this year at Hogwarts.. So please treat them with Repect, Kindness..."

"Wait!!!!" Lea Ran up on stage in a dressy dress... She nearly tripped and frowned.. she can't believe they requested that LEa and Alex Wear one of their dresses for the sorting.. then to Change into Robes immediately after. "Please.. Regardless treat us like anyother student..... Or at least try when you get over the initial shock.." She grinned. WHen all the chatter came up.

"Likewise..." ALex just simply said.

"Let's go... Chiba, Lea..." McGonnagall said as a small white tiger and mountain lion scampered across the floor to their repective owners. Lea sat down on the stool as the hat was placed over her head.

"Hello your highness"

"Hello..." Lea said. . a few kids snickered.

"Let's see.. Hmm, I see Much Courage.. Friendliness...oooh Strength in both physical and mental."

"Physical.. you've got to be kidding.." SHe whispered.

"MAybe Gryffindor... although you do have that edge to survive in Slytherin.."

"SLytherin?? Eww i think that rude boy from before is in that house..." She thought. The hat Laughed at that statement.... THe whole Great Hall was talking all at once.

"WEll he was!!!" SHe pouted.

"Ok... THen i guess you should go into...GRYFFINDOR!!!"

"Ok.. Bye Sorting Hat.. hope to see you again soon.. She took it off.. pulled her wand out of a subspace pocktes.. walked off the platform and tapped her head.. THe dress and Tiara was gone and she was in her school robes. "HI!!!" SHe greeted her new Housemates.

"YOu never told us you were a princess.."

"And you never told me you were related to Charlie Weasly... He's a sweet guy!!!" She said going on into a glazed over look.. then blinked a few times.

"I didn't think my family was that important." Ron said.

"Well I do!!! He's the one who gave me Snowflake... She won't Grow untill I turn 18!!" She said petting her White tiger cub.

"Hello..."

"Hi..." Alex said.

"Just like your sister.. Talented...Courageous thoug not as much as she.. Ohh.. I know exactly where you should go.. second Daughter of Serenity... YOu should go to..."

*~*~*~*~*

Ok I'm stopping.. don't hit me please!!! Next Chapter will be one of MarsMoonStar's... Ja!! (LeaD) 


	2. Shocks all around

Here's chapter two remember: WE OWN NOTHING!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hello..."   
  
"Hi..." Alex said.   
  
"Just like your sister.. Talented...Courageous though not as much as she.. Ohh.. I know exactly where you should go.. second Daughter of Serenity... You should go to..."   
  
"To?" Alex asked rather impatiently.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. Everyone quieted down and looked shocked. Whispering was heard all around the Great Hall. Alex took the hat off and put it on the stool not so gently. She snapped her fingers and was in her school robes. Slowly she made her way over the Slytherin table and sat in the only chair available. Which happened to be next to Malfoy.  
  
"*ahem* Well now that the sorting is over... It's time for the feast!* Dumbledore said and with the a wave of his wand the plates and food appeared.   
  
*Gryffindor Table*  
  
As soon as the food appeared Lea grinned and started filling her plate with everything she thought looked good which was ALOT.  
  
"So Princess Lea how are you and your sister going to get along with all the tension with the houses?" Ron asked. (that was Lea's idea THANKIES!)  
  
"Just Lea.... anyways I don't really know. My sister has always been distant sort of like our father so I don't think anything is going to be different." Lea said then went back to eating. Hermione watched her eat in shock.  
  
"Where does all that food go?!?" Hermione asked wide eyed. (Thanks again Lea!)  
  
"Where it's supposed to I guess." Lea said absent-mindedly then went back to eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lea Wake Up or you'll be late for breakfast!" Hermonie yelled. Lea bolted up and quickly changed into her school robes and ran as quickly as she could to get to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Great Hall Slytherin table ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I knew the baka wouldn't make it on time." Alex said watching her sister run into the Great Hall and sit at her house table. Malfoy smirked. This girl would fit in just fine. "Stop smirking Malfoy it's rude." Alex said and went back to eating. Malfoy rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Rude? Rude is what you were last night when I showed you where your dormitory was." Malfoy shot back.  
  
"When you mock me Malfoy I have a right to be rude." Alex said glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Aww did I hurt the lilo princess' feelings?" Malfoy asked mockingly. Alex punched him. She got out of her seat and looked him square in the eye.  
  
"If you EVER do that again I will have you beheaded! Don't tempt me!" Alex said then left the Great Hall. Malfoy and everyone else in the Great Hall watched the whole scene in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't believe that stupid jerk!' Alex thought. 'He is such a !' Suddenly Alex was tapped on the shoulder. Alex looked up to see Malfoy looking at her. "What do you want?" Alex asked bitterly.  
  
(TIME FOR MALFOY OOCness!) "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm like that to everyone." Malfoy said. Alex looked at him and patted the ground next to her. Malfoy looked at her and sat down.  
  
"It's okay. I really don't have feelings. Well the only feelings I have are of anger, frustration, or annoyance." Alex said.  
  
"Why is that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Why are you the way you are?" Alex countered. Malfoy grinned/smirked.  
  
"You make a great Slytherin. Now we should go before we're late for potions." Malfoy said and stood up offering his hand to Alex. Alex nodded took his hand and the two made their way to potions not noticing they were still holding hands.  
  
When they arrived in potions class Snape looked at them shocked and they rose their eyebrows at him. They went to their seats and the whole class looked at them sho Alex was really getting pissed by now.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!?!?!?!?" Alex yelled. No one said anything however so Alex looked at Malfoy. "What are they looking at?"  
  
Malfoy followed the direction that Snape and minna were looked at and grinned. "Our hands seem to be attached." Malfoy said. Alex looked at what he was pointing to and smirked.  
  
"They are so easily shocked. However, I am not surprised they are all idiots anyway." Alex said then took her hand out of Malfoy's and looked at Snape. "We are here to learn Professor so start teaching I don't have all millennium." Snape shook his head and nodded still slightly shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Lea ~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she heard about her sister and Malfoy she was shocked to say the very least. Her sister never really seemed interested in guys just fighting, playing the piano, racing, and singing. This was a change. Not that she minded it's just who she choose to like shocked her. She needed to talk to Scythe and soon. Lea shook her head and looked at the person who tapped her on the shoulder. When she saw who it was she smiled.  
  
"Hello Ron." Lea said politely.  
  
"Hey Lea. What cha' thinking about?" Ron asked with a small grin.  
  
"About my sister." Lea said simply.  
  
"You mean the whole Malfoy/Alex thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea. It shocks me. I mean my sister never showed interest in anything besides fighting, playing the piano, racing, and singing. So I am really just shocked." Lea said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OKAY OKAY I KNOW I KNOW!! I took long to write it and it's short DON'T KILL ME!! PLEASE *puppy doggie look* R&R PLEEEEEEEEASE!!! 


	3. Why you never Give Lea any love potions....

"I Swear Lea.. I'm pretty Sure you'll have indigestion later.." Hermione said with a mean undertone watching Lea shovel her food into her mouth.

"Well, I personally find it amusing to watch." Ron said too watching her eat.

"You would.." Hermione muttered.

"Hmm??"  Lea looked up to see Peeves hovering over her head. "Hi Peeves!!!" She said after swallowing her food.

"Hello house of Gryffindor." He said.

"Go away Peeves!!" Harry said glaring his green eyes at the poltergeist.

"I'm Crushed Harry Potter!!!" He said and disappeared when he spotted Bloody Baron, The Slytherin Ghost.

"Hey Potter look It's The dementors!!!!" Malfoy's voice rang out. Lea immediately whirled around in her seat. She too had a bad experience with those stupid Dementors... Left her in a huddle on the floor. The only Reason Malfoy didn't bother her was probably was because he had fallen for her sister. She grabbed her goblet of pumpkin and held it up to her lips.. She caught a smirk on Alex's face.. Something was wrong.. she couldn't pin point it yet.. but she had the worse feeling inside. 

"Be careful Potter don't need you passing out again." Goyle sneered. 

"Draco Malfoy...." She said first coldly but then it changed last second... Alex then widened her eyes. Lea then reached out and stroked his cheek. "How come you and me never talk??" She asked in a tone that sounded almost... endearing.

"Don't touch me..." He pulled back from her hand. The look in her eyes was almost hurt.. while another onlooker was of jealousy.

"Why are you  pushing me away??" She asked. "It's because of the house thing right?? It's ok.. I'm sure we can work around that...." She said. The out nowhere was a pounding headache. She collapsed to the ground screaming at the top of her lungs.. whoever wasn't watching before was watching now. A black aura surrounded her.. As soon as it died down McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey showed up.

"Are you ok??" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Never better..." A maniacal laughter erupted from Lea and She then split into two different parts.. Light and Dark. The Dark one Ran away as the light one was on the floor.

"What the heck?!?!" Ron and Harry said together. The one of the floor began screaming and crying, seeing how she still had powerful lungs; that was pretty loud.

"Please stop crying..." Ron asked covering his ears. Dumbledore was herding the other kids out of the Hall..

"But She's causing trouble.. and I'm scared..." She stood up.. Then the Dementors entered the almost empty hall.. Moments later Harry was out cold on the floor and L.Lea was huddled on the floor holding herself and crying trying not to wail.

"Who let the Dementors in here?!?!?!" McGonagall asked. Then More Maniacal laughter was heard.

"Run Free.. Feed Please..." D.Lea said keeping a safe distance from the creepy things not wanting to end up like her lighter half. She was still laughing like her creepy self.

"You come down here right now Miss!!!" Snape Demanded. She pointed her wand at  him and his hair turned pink.

"Make Me!!!" She said.

"That's a challenge you'll regret.." Snape said.

"Wait!!! It's an allergic Reaction." Lupin Stopped Severus.

"To what??" Dumbledore asked. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in front of L.Lea to get a reading.

"A Love potion?!?!?" Madam Pomfrey said."Oh well... " She sighed waved her wand and the Fluid was extracted from her system. The dark half disappeared.. but that didn't stop the Dementors. Madam Pomfrey checked on Harry.

"So Cold.. So evil.. So empty... emotionless.. So cold.. So evil.. " She murmured into Ron's chest.. Lupin did a spell and the dementors left.  "So Cold.. So evil.. So empty...  emotionless" She kept murmuring.. She once again accepted the chocolate from professor Lupin. "A-Arigato..." She said forgetting the language.

"It's ok.. really..as long as you're fine." He said trying to comfort the Princess's nerves.

"I'm fine.." She said wiping her tears away... "Really...oh" She passed out right back into Ron's arms.

"Now what i want to know is how did a love potion get into her system."

"Well Professor.. She was fine until she drank her pumpkin Juice..." Hermione said.

"Right after Peeves left.... he was hovering over her head while she was eating." Ron Said. 

"It wasn't all my idea.." Peeves said from the corner meekly... He knew that since his name was mentioned he was going down, but not alone.

"Then whose idea Peeves??" 

"Try asking the other Princess of earth..." He said disappearing to cause havoc with Miss Norris, Filch's cat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you even know the beginning of Consequences that could've happened?" Dumbledore asked Alex.

"I didn't know it would backfire like that!!!" She said knowing this was a losing battle.. they'd have to tell her parents.

"Exactly.. we were lucky we could extract most of the potion out of her..." McGonagall said.

"Unfortunately she is now in a coma.. one that only she chooses whether to come out of or not." Madam Pomfrey

"What??" Everyone in the room said.

"It seems so.. nothing can be done about it.. no medicine or magic.. It seems she purposely put herself deeper under..." Madam Pomfrey said.

"You're lying!!! I bet she knew it was me and put you up to it didn't she?!?!?!" Alex said even if her tone betrayed her. The grim look on the School nurse/doctor confirmed that her sad attempt at denial was indeed that, denial. She got up and took off for the Slytherin Common room.

"Hey..." Malfoy said getting Alex's attention. "How bad did you get it??" She didn't even bother with her cool exterior.

"She put herself in a coma..."She said quietly. "That Baka sister of mine put herself in a coma!!!" She was now angry. "That Stupid girl!!!" She yelled grabbing the attention of everyone else in the common room and setting a pillow into flames with out trying. She just stormed up into the girls Dormitory.

*~*~*~*~*~*

     A Week has already Gone by and Lea was still under the coma she had put herself under. It seemed that everyday Alex was becoming more and more angry. Then on top of it all.. She had received a Howler from Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. Then She received notes of disappointment from the Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei. The saddest letters she had gotten was from Hotaru and Rini... Especially Rini's.. She was disappointed because she looked up to Lea and Alex.. and she did something like that.  She was still waiting for the Howler she would get from her parents. She knew for a fact they were still getting over the Shock that 1) Alex would do such a thing after telling her not to torture her sister. and 2) Lea would put herself into such a deep Coma.

"Hey.. Don't let it spoil your time at Hogsmeade." Ron said sitting across from her.

"How could i not.. IT was just to be a simple prank you know.. but we don't have any record of her being allergic to anything and.." She stopped. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know what kind of candy she likes.. I thought it would be nice to get something for when she wakes up."

"She likes all types of candy.. but I'd advise you not to get her those Jelly beans of all flavors things... She got one that tasted like liver and onions and won't eat them any more."

"So I take it that when this all blows over you'll go back to  your cold self??"

"I don't know..." She said. "Do you like my sister??"

"Huh??" His eyebrows shot up quickly while his ears turned pink.

"Be careful with her... we've never been in the Magic world.. well not like this.. that's one thing i forgot.. the rules are changed here." She said and he left.

{Back at the school}

"Hey Lea..." Harry sat next to the bed she had been in since last week. "Well.. I've got something funny to tell you.. Fred and George just gave me this cool Map.. it has all of the hidden passages around the school.. even one to go to Hogsmeade." He said getting no movement from the girl. "Uhmm Sirius Black is still on the loose.. I just want to know what does he want with me?" He sighed. Even though she couldn't hear him.. he thought it felt good to get it out. "Actually why is everyone after me??" he frowned"Why did you put yourself in this situation??" 

"Hey Harry.." Ron Came back with a bunch of candy.

"I hope that's not all for you??"

"No.. it's for her.." Hermione said pointing at Lea.

"You bought all of this Ron??" Fred and George entered the room.

"Yes.. but it's not for me or you.. it's for her!!!!" he said.

"So Ron has a crush on Lea??" George said pushing him.

"No..." said ears blazing brightly.

"Aww come on admit it.. I've seen you look at her!!!" Fred said pushing him again.

"Go away!!!" He said feeling his face start to turn the same color his ears were.

"Leave him alone guys..." Ginny said out of nowhere and clutched onto Harry's arm.

"Just wait until mom hears this one.. Her Ronnie-kins has grown up and already has his first crush." Fred and George said together . A Slight moan made everyone turn to the bed to See Lea Turn onto her side a quick flash around her form.. then slight snoring was heard.

"Madam Pomfrey!!!" Hermione called.

"Don't yell please??" Madam Pomfrey walked to the area Where the group was. "She decided to come out of it... great.. Everyone out.. She needs to sleep." She  kicked everyone out of the office. Everyone was disappointed but had to go. The next day everyone was impatient to get back to the office to see her. It's strange how everyone in the house missed her Cheerful self. Much to everyone's Dismay Madam Pomfrey had locked the office door and apparently wasn't in there.. so everyone slowly trudged off to dinner.

"I wonder When Lea will come back..." Harry said.

"I don't know but i hope soon." Hermione said glancing over at Alex... She had finally gotten that last Howler she was waiting so desperately for... everyone was expecting it.. but no one expected Both parents to yell incoherently at the same time (But she understood it)... then they yelled one at a time. Somehow everyone knew this wasn't the end of her punishment.

"I wonder why she put herself in such a situation.. what was so important that she had put herself in a magical Coma..." Ron said getting that distant look in his eyes.

"Told you he likes her!!!" Neville said to Lavender.

"No way!!!!" Lavender and Parvati said together.

"JINX!!!!" A foreign voice said. "Ha! Now you can't talk till i say your names!!!" 

"Lea!!!" Everyone in Gryffindor was happy to see her again.. sure she still looked a bit pale.. but it was better than not having to hear about her and Hermione argue over her eating habits. everyone tried to glomp her The whole Great Hall looked to see the commotion at the Gryffindor table.

"Please!!! I know.. I was dearly missed but let me sit down please!!!" She said and sat down. She leaned over to Ron. "Thank you for all of the candy... I still have plenty of Chocolate frogs left.. we can eat those later!!!" She said noting how his ears changed colors.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok.... I think i went totally overboard here!! I got Author happy!! I'm hope MMS could work with this.... Anyhow.. stay tuned for MarsMoonStar's Chapter coming up next... JA! (LeaD)


	4. A little bit of this and some of that

okay well this is chapter uh.... 4 i think.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lea!!!" Everyone in Gryffindor was happy to see her again.. sure she still looked a bit pale.. but it was better than not having to hear about her and Hermione argue over her eating habits. everyone tried to glomp her The whole Great Hall looked to see the commotion at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Please!!! I know.. I was dearly missed but let me sit down please!!!" She said and sat down. She leaned over to Ron. "Thank you for all of the candy... I still have plenty of Chocolate frogs left.. we can eat those later!!!" She said noting how his ears changed colors.  
  
After the incident Alex became very detached from everyone. No one knew why. Lea was scared because her sister was way more distant then normal. She tried asking Draco but he seemed to be just as upset about it as Lea was though he hid it a little better then expected. It was getting close to Christmas and Alex got more and more detached then normal. Today was the day kids would sign if they were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. The list looked or rather read:  
  
Students Who will be staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays are as Follows  
  
1. Chiba, Alexandra  
  
2. Malfoy, Draco  
  
3. Potter, Harry  
  
4. Weasley, Ron  
  
5. Weasley, Gred  
  
6. Weasley, Forge  
  
7. Weasley, Ginny  
  
Lea and even her parents had no clue that Alex had planned on staying for the holidays. Then again after the howlers and all no one would know but Draco who actually got some information out of Alex. Everytime Lea tried to go talk to her sister she would run off closely followed by Draco who was not to pleased with what Alex was doing to her sister. (Awww I didn't think he would care.)   
  
~* Going Home Day *~  
  
"Hey guys have you seen Alex? I don't want her to miss the train." Lea said. She had no idea her sister was actually staying. (I know I know I already said that.)  
  
"Maybe she's already on the train. Let's go so we can find a seat." Hermione said. Ron and Lea nodded and got on the train. Lea had asked her parents if she could bring Ron and Hermione with her and they agreed as long as Ron and Hermione's parents agreed. So after getting all their parents' permission they were FINALLY able to go. So this is what the list looked like after that decision:  
  
1. Chiba, Alexandra  
  
2. Malfoy, Draco  
  
3. Potter, Harry  
  
The rest of the Weasley's had to go home because their family desided to have a get together even though Ron wasn't going to be there. Don't get me wrong. Mrs. Weasley told Ron about it but her said her wanted to meet Lea's parents thus making Mrs. Weasley agree to Ron going with Lea or the holidays.  
  
~* Train Station *~  
  
"I can't believe it! She didn't even tell me! I wonder if mom knew about this." Lea said angrily(sp? is it a word?)  
  
"Lea calm down will you." Ron said trying to calm Lea dow  
  
it's just that I can't believe I had to find that out from one of the other Slytherins!" Lea said.  
  
"Yea I know what you-" Ron started but was cut off by a little -not to little- figure glomping Lea.  
  
"LEA!!!!!!!!!!" the little pink haired figure shouted. Lea giggled.  
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa." Lea said. Lea then looked up and saw her parents smiling at her.  
  
"Hello dear. Where's your sister?" her fater asked.  
  
"She isn't coming. She stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. I thought you knew." Lea said.   
  
"No we didn't actually." her mother said frowning then smiling when her notices Lea's friends. "You must be Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Hai we are." Hermione said wondering if she really said yes and not something else. Ron just turned red causing Lea, and all the other to smile even more.  
  
"Well, let's get going. Haruka is waiting to see you and Alex but as we all seem to see.... She isn't here." Endymion said. Lea frowned then smiled again as the group made their way towards umm the palace!  
  
~*~*~*~ Hogwarts ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Alex. Lea was looking for you. Aren't you supposed to be on the train or already there?" Harry asked when he saw Alex sitting on the umm grass. Alex looked up surprised.  
  
"No. I'm staying here." Alex said quietly.  
  
"Hey Potter what are you looking at? And have you seen Ale-" Malfoy started then noticed that the person he was looking for was with Harry.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her." Malfoy said pointing at Alex. Alex looked up after he said that.  
  
"What did I do?" Alex asked slightly confused.  
  
"Nothing. Which is what I wanna talk to you about." Malfoy said. Harry knew when it was time to go. So he went. Malfoy sat down and pulled Alex towards him so that she was on his lap. Alex sighed and leaned against him. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"I'm scared that I'll do something wrong and hurt Lea again. I don't need/want anymore howlers. Especially from Haruka." Alex said and giggled softly. Malfoy lifter her chin up so she was looking at him.  
  
"You are only hurting your sister as well as other by closing yourself off." Malfoy said.  
  
"Even you?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Even me." Malfoy said and leaned in a little and kissed Alex. Alex turned so that she was more comfortable on his lap as the kiss deepened. When they broke away they hugged.  
  
"I just don't want my sister to get hurt." Alex said with her head on Malfoy's shoulder while his arms were around her waist.  
  
"As long as you do pranks that don't involve potions you're fine and so is she." Malfoy said then kissed her head.  
  
"Oi. You're lucky I lo- like you or else I would hurt you." Alex said. "Look let's go inside before the Professers think we are out here doing Selene knows what."  
  
"Okay." Malfoy said. Alex got off of his lap and stood up. When she was up Malfoy got up as well. Slowly hand-in-hand and a few kisses along the way they made it inside the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS!!!! EWWWW!!! Anyways please R&R. Lea's next chap should ber out maybe by sunday I unno. I'll have to talk to her. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! -MMS 


	5. Thought here and there and everywhere

"Hello??" Lea walked carefully into the Crystal palace with her pink haired sister on her back.

"Wow!!! I've only seen pictures of this place from my dad.. but it's.." Ron was at a loss.

"Beautiful??" Lea asked filling in the blank. He could only nod as his ears turned red. Lea, Rini, And Hermione all walked ahead of Ron and her parents.

"At least your cheeks don't turn red." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Oh they do after my ears can't turn any redder." Ron said.

"Ah Kawaii!!! I like that British accent!!!" Serenity Squealed. Endymion Sweat dropped as the 3 girls returned.

"Hello!!!!" Rini called.

"Welcome back!!!!" Eight figures landed on the ground in front of them. Lea Put Rini down to hug all of the Females. 

"Hi Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Setsuna!!!" Lea Went down the line with her hugs.

"Who are your friends??" The blonde with a red bow said.

"Girls.. Meet Hermione and Ron!!!"

"HI!!!" Everyone said together.

"Uhmm Hermione.. i think you'd get along with Ami best... Heaven knows how many times she's tried to get me to study."

"Who her??" Ami and Hermione said together.

"Both of you.." Lea Sweat dropped as they suddenly started talking up a storm.

"Lea.. Show Ron Where to put his stuff at." Endymion said.

"Coolies!! Let's Go Ron!!!" Lea said grabbing her trunk to drag.

*~*~*~*~*~~

"Hey Alex..." Malfoy Snapped her out of her thoughts. SHe gave him a small smile.

"Hi Malfoy."

"Why didn't you tell your parents you weren't coming home?"

"Why should I?? If i had Lea would want to stay and..." She trailed off leaving the imagination to fill in.

"It was an accident!!!"

"I know... but i don't want anymore of those 'accidents' to happen..."

"Come on you'd be home.. what accident could happen there..."

"I don't know.. but i don't want to chance it." She stared blankly at the table.

"You didn't put her in that coma.. she did."

"Didn't i?? I mean i could've started that coma thing and she probably felt the need to stay under long and... and.. i was told if she had tried to wake up anytime after what she did.. she might've never woke up and..." now she was on the brink o f tears.

*~*~*~*~*~~**~

"Here you go!!!" Lea was trying to convince her father to eat a chocolate frog.

"No.. it moves!!!!"

"Daddy it won't hurt.. it's just a chocolate frog... I'd just be careful of those Jelly beans Mom is eating." As if on Cue Serenity Cringed.

"I got a Brussels sprout flavored one.."

"Better than liver and onions!!!" Lea Grinned. "Now eat it please daddy!!"

"If you eat a handful of those jelly beans." Lea Squinted her eyes

"5 beans..."

"Deal.." Endymion said. he took the frog and bit into its head." While Lea took 5 beans from her mother.

"MMMM Marshmallow, Chocolate milkshake,  Mustard?!?!, banana, and hot dogs!!"

"You had a hot dog flavored one?? Gimmie Gimme Gimme!!!!' Mina Took one bean and popped it into her mouth.. and spit it back out... Disgusting!!! Broccoli!!!!" 

"Then You should eat that more often you junk food fiend." Ami giggled at Mina.

"At least you didn't get a booger flavored one.. my brother Fred did once." Ron said

EWWWWW!!!" all the girls said. "Ron!!!!!" They all said.

"Sorry!!!" He said bitting into a chocolate frog.

"Now Lea I know you didn't spend all of your money on this candy!!!" Endymion finally said.

"No... Ron bought it all for me while i was out of commission." She said popping another jelly bean in her mouth while Ron ears took on a shade of pink. Amara took a protective glance at Lea then looked to Ron. One glance at the king told her  he was thinking the same exact thing.

"I wanted to ask about that why did you do it??" Hermione said interrupting the conversation she was having with Ami.

*!*!*!*!*

"Alex, You can't be serious.. it's going to be pretty hard to avoid her when summer break comes.."

"But i have a few months before that comes." She paused. "Why do you care so much anyway?.. You don't even seem to care that much when it comes to  Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy just shrugged.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Well Most of it was for self evaluation... I really didn't realize how much anger and how much of a dark side i had until that terrible allergic reaction. Although i do realize everyone has a dark side and everything.. any longer my darker half probably would've destroyed the school.. and that's saying a lot seeing how many skilled professors are there." Lea said in a tone of much wisdom. "Then to top it off I found many spells in my mind that i didn't know existed or learned.. i mean Turning Snape's hair pink.." She said. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"That was almost as bad as the boggart thing with Neville from Lupin's class!!!" Ron said and the three laughed together. Soon a small little white Tiger cub crawled into Ron's lap.

"Is that snowflake??" Rini asked.

"Yes.." Lea said. 

"I thought she doesn't like strangers.." Mina said watching how comfortable the white tiger was with Ron. 

"I didn't think so either.." Ami said.

"Hmm... So when's Dinner??" Lea asked everyone but Neo Queen Serenity and Ron face faulted.

"I was about to ask the same thing!!" Serenity said as her stomach rumbled.

"Well Lea.. we know for a fact you are your mother's daughter." Rei said.

"You mean she eats like.. Lea??" Hermione asked.

"Oh the wonderful almost inhaling their food??" Michelle asked.

"Yes.. they eat exactly alike.. although one would think being royalty would change that..." Hotaru said.

"Not at all!!!" Both the Queen and Princes said. "Nothing replaces a good meal especially if Lita makes the food!!" They said together.

"Have you heard her cry yet??" Setsuna asked.

"Those are a set of lugs she has..." Ron said remembering that one time.. "And it was only her lighter half wailing like that."

"Where do you think she gets those lungs from??" Serenity grinned.

"I'm almost a mirror image of my mother.. except for the hair and eyes.. Just like Chibi-Usa here!" Lea stood next to Chibi-usa and Serenity.. indeed if it wasn't for the hair and eyes they'd look exactly alike.

"And Alex gets her attitude from where??" Hermione asked.

"Partly from her father..." Serenity pointed to Endymion. "The other from being around Rei too much!!!"

"I don't act like that!!!!" Rei said.

"Partly she said!!!" Lea tried to keep the argument from happening. No Go.. they started in a tongue war.

*~*~*~*~

"Hmm...." Alex grinned to herself.

"Uhmm hi..." Harry said breaking her chain of thought.

"Hi..." SHe replied.. "I hope you're not here to lecture me..."

"Ugh.. no.. i just wanted to talk to you... I know because of the house difference we're probably never going to get along.. but your sister said to try it anyway."

"My sister..." SHe murmured. "I'd like to be alone now..." Her voice came out monotonous.

"Ok... but at least here this.. She's worried about you... she's used to you being detached yes... but not so detached to where you literally avoid her.. She's worried that she had done something wrong... And she sent this to me to give to you... Have a happy Christmas." He handed her a letter and left.

"You too..." She said. Malfoy walked over to her angrily.

"What the heck was that about??"

"What was what about??" She let her eyes skim over the letter her sister had sent.

"Talking to Potter."

"Sorry but he had to give me a letter from my older sister." She said then she looked at the picture attached to it. "MY family..." She showed Malfoy the picture of the scouts, Chibi-Usa, her parents..and her sister.

"Why didn't you go home too..."

"Listen Malfoy.. I'm sure they'll understand...and just send my gifts to the school.. the only one who'd be disappointed is Chibi-Usa.. but she'll be glad to see Lea..." She said. "You know what suck even more than almost destroying your sister and the school at the same time??" She asked Malfoy. "Knowing that you weren't to do anything until you've had a good  understanding of the Magical world... I wouldn't usually let myself get this upset..."

"You upset??" Snape said behind them. The two turned to look at him; his hair was streaked with orange. 

"Yes.. I totally forgot we're not in our usual area where we are the magic... the rules change here.. a simple prank of embarrassing your sister can be almost lethal." She said trying not to laugh at him.   
Snape left in annoyance.

"Where you are Magic??" Malfoy asked.

"You don't know anything about my family do you?" Alex Asked him. "In my family there's a crystal.. it will only respond to whoever is to be the next Heir to the throne.. oddly you would think Lea is in immediate line for it since she's the oldest of the three of us... That's not necessarily true... Chibi-Usa is next in line... but we all still get magical powers. Instead of  wands or anything else we just think it and it happens...That's what the sailor scouts are.. any attacks they have they just think it.. sure we get lame poses for it.. but they are effective."

"oh.. and everything here is new to you and could kill one??"

"Hai.. I mean yes." she said. "I guess i was just always Jealous of Lea." She said walking away bowing her head.

"Jealous of that Clumsy, Loud, Cry baby thing??" Malfoy said.

"You be Quiet!! That's my sister!!" Alex sent him a cold glare. "And yes.. there's a lot to be jealous of her... She's always been calm around people.. well except for you.. she didn't like you right off the bat.. that's saying a lot for her.. She'll be graceful and smart just like mom.. Mom used to be just like her. Everyone seems to like her because she's fun to be around.. I just never fit the part of being g a princess.. well maybe the Dark Princess.. but not like  Lea.. never like her..."

"Her able to be a princess."

"Well yeah.. her being comfortable around people will keep her from being overly nervous. Her clumsiness will always make a tough situation humorous providing comic relief.. and Like i said.. she's smart.. as soon as she finds a way to channel it all She'll make that Granger girl look like she too belongs in Huffelpuff with the so-called idiots."She sighed realizing he was actually listening to her. "Something tells me that won't be for too much longer if she figured out a Coma Charm without knowing what is was.. then cancelling it out too." She said sitting down at a table waiting for lunch.

"Well if she's all that why didn't she come to Slytherin.. she has the characteristics for it."

"She didn't want to be stuck with you..." Alex smirked. "She thought you was very Rude.. although she will eventually try to help you be nicer."

"I don't need to be nicer..."

"She doesn't think so... and trust me.. my sister's an empath.. she'll know when you're faking it.. and She will  break you in."

*~*~*~*

"Dear Mom!!! 

       I'm Enjoying myself here at the palace.. how the king survives being here with 12 girls I'll never know. Sorry that i didn't come home.. but i figured it's a one shot at meeting the Actual King and Queen of Earth or Chikyuu (in Japanese). Lea is just like her mother.. you should see those two, they're so much alike. There's a picture of everyone in the castle.. I just took it Earlier today..  Don't worry over the fact I'm in the Muggle world. Miss Serenity doesn't mind explaining things to me.. Tell everyone i said 'Hi'.. Bye!!

                                      -Ron.

He just signed his letter and attached it to Hedwig who had followed Lea and the others in case we wanted to send Harry Letters about the castle.. Ron would send one to him a little later. Hedwig then took off. A knock at the door Startled him.

"Come in.." He called to his surprise he saw Amara walk into the room.. he didn't like the serious look she had on her face.

"Hi Ron.." She said.

"Hi.. Amara right?"

"Right..." She sat down on his bed "Listen to me and listen well." SHe said suddenly making him feel worse. "I know you like Mini-Keneko-chan." She said. HE picked up from earlier she was referring to Lea. his ears went pink and she grinned. "Thought so.. be glad i figured it out before the blonde with the bow did."

"O-ok.."

"You listen and you listen to me good Ronald Weasly. "I know good and well where to find your oldest brother Charlie and he'd probably agree with me.. I don't care that you two should ever get together but if i find out you ever hurt her in any form i will be forced to break every bone in you body them heal them and let the king get a turn at you." His eyes widened.

"Pay her no mind." Michelle said from the doorway... "She's extra protective over anyone she gives the name 'Keneko-chan' to.. She probably wouldn't harm you if Lea doesn't see fit.. so we're just saying.. be honest to her.." Michelle said.

"Had to kill the effect didn't you!!!!" Amara left the room.

"Promise you'll stay honest to her??" Michelle asked.

"Hai??"

"good.. See you early tomorrow.. your parents are sending stuff over??" 

"Yes..." Ron said.

"Well prepare for an Early wake-up call from Lea and Chibi-Usa.. They love Christmas. Goodnight Ron." She closed the door.                


	6. Christmas Surprise

I think this is 6 I'm not sure -_-;;  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
~*~*~*~* Palace *~*~*~*~  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS MINNA WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Lea and Chibi-Usa yelled running around the palace. Soon everyone was seen tired looking and walking out of their rooms.  
  
"Lea, Chibi-Usa it's 5 in the morning can't you wait another hour?" King Endymion asked tiredly.  
  
Chibi-Usa and Lea looked at eachother then back at the group of tired people. "NO!"  
  
~*~*~*~* Hogwarts 2 hours later *~*~*~*~  
  
Alex yawned and opened her eyes to see Malfoy on the corner of her bed smirking. "Morning."  
  
Alex yawned again, stretched and smirked. "Morning. Happy/Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Alex." Malfoy said then SMILED at Alex.  
  
"Uh oh. What do you want Malfoy?" Alex asked.  
  
"Why would I want anything?" Malfoy asked with a grin.  
  
"Because you are Draco Malfoy and whenever you smile it's because you want something." Alex said. Malfoy pouted causing Alex to smirk. "You look cute when you pout. Even though I never thought I would see the day you would be pouting but oh well."  
  
"Anyways get dressed. I have you stuff in the common room. So come on." Malfoy said.  
  
"Well I won't ... nevermind I will." Alex said then got out from undar her covers in boxers and a long t-shirt. She snapped her fingers and she was in an all black and red outfit. "Do you think the teachers would mind?"  
  
"Well... Naw. You look good in them anyway *Alex blushed and Malfoy smirked* Now come on." Malfoy got up and took Alex's hand. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her. Alex put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Malfoy put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss,  
  
~*~*~*~* somewhere else in Hogwarts *~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is that boy?" Serenity asked tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"We sent him to get Alex 30 minutes ago." Haruka said glaring at the doors of the Great Hall. Lea grinned/frowned.  
  
"They'll be here in 10 minutes or so." Lea said. Haruka and Serenity looked at her. Lea looked down. "Well if I were making out in the hallway I would be taking forever too."   
  
"NANI!?!??!?!?" Haruka and Endymion yelled. Lea sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oppsy." Lea said. Haruka and Endymion were about to go to get her and hurt Malfoy in the process but the doors of the Great Hall opened and Alex and Malfoy walked in. Alex stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Wha... What the hell are you all doing here!?!?!?!" Alex yelled.  
  
"We came to wish you a Merry Christmas only to find out you have a boyfriend that you were making out with in the hall." Haruka said glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Well.. I wouldn't call it making out. Demo if you say so." Alex said with a grin, then looked at Malfoy and smirked. Malfoy looked at her and smirked back.   
  
"Anyways why are you here again?" Alex asked  
  
"To visit you for Christmas since you didn't go home." Haruka said glaring at her with the you know I'm pissed look and why.  
  
"It's Christmas. I don't need you to yell at me for fucking making my sister go into the so called self induced coma. Now excuse me." Alex said then turned and left the great hall.  
  
"This is just great." Malfoy said then went after Alex.   
  
"Haruka you could have waited. It's Christmas and I think you just ruined it for Alex." Michiru said and gave Haruka a disapproving look.  
  
"Well she wasn't home so I very well couldn't do it there so I might as well do it here." Haruka said looking away from Michiru.  
  
"'Ruka, Alex didn't mean to do it to me. She didn't know. Now she won't even talk to me. I don't think you wanting to yell at her helped." Lea said.  
  
"What is this gang up on Haruka time?" Haruka asked sarcastically.  
  
"I was going to yell at her to so I don't know why you are all complaining for." Endymion said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Malfoy and Alex ~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Now do you see why I didn't want to go home. I would have been grounded till Christmas then the day after I would be grounded all over again." Alex said with a sigh. Malfoy pulled her towards him.  
  
"Alex... You're sister is here you should at least talk to her. Yea I see what you're saying and all but you were expecting it weren't you?" Malfoy asked. Alex looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yea I was but it's Christmas. I wasn't expecting it to happen on Christmas." Alex said then started crying softly.  
  
"It didn't happen Alex. Let's go down there and later on we'll come back and I'll give you the gift I got you okay?" Malfoy asked. It was weird seeing her cry. Alex dried her eyes.  
  
"You didn't see a thing. And okay. Let's go." Alex said then got up. Malfoy grinned and got up then he kissed her and led her out of the common room and towards the great hall.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Great Hall ~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! NO ONE IS GOING TO YELL AT ANYONE AND WE WILL HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS!!!" Lea and Serenity yelled. Everyone stopped fighting, looked at them and bowed their heads in shame.  
  
"Gomen/Sorry." was the response they got from minna.  
  
"Much better." Lea said then turned when she heard the doors of the Great Hall open.   
  
"HEY LEA!" Alex yelled. Lea and minna looked at her shocked. "What?"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Hermonie asked Malfoy. Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy said.  
  
"It's Christmas and this is the ONLY time I will she any emotion besides the normal ones so enjoy it or I can be myself." Alex said.  
  
"Nope I think we'll stick with you for today." Lea said then her, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru glomped her.  
  
"Okay it's good to see you to now let me go." Alex said. The three sighed and let her got. Alex grinned. The rest of the day went by well. Then finally after dinner the people who came to visit had to go.  
  
"See ya next week." Lea, Hermione, and Ron said to Harry, Alex and Malfoy.  
  
"So soon?" Alex said whining.  
  
"HEY!" the three yelled causing Alex to smirk.  
  
"I was just playing damn." Alex said. Malfoy smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Alex looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Uh guys everyone is still here. ~the two ignore Lea and keep kissing~ umm guys Haruka doesn't look to happy neither does daddy." Lea said. The couple broke away and sighed.  
  
"Well then go already so I can go back to what I was doing." Alex said. Lea grinned.  
  
"Okay. See ya. Come on minna." Lea said.  
  
"I will not leave her here with that boy so they can do Selene only knows what." Endymion said.  
  
"Come on dear." Serenity said.  
  
"Haruka don't say a word." Michiru said threateningly. (is that a word?) Haruka closed her mouth and pouted.   
  
"JA!" minna said and disappeared in a flash of pretty colors.  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!" Alex yelled. Malfoy and Harry smirked.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Night you two." Harry said.   
  
"Night." Alex and Malfoy said. He (Malfoy) and Harry became friends during the umm day. Harry smiled at the two and left.  
  
"So when do I get my gift?" Alex asked looking up at Malfoy.  
  
"Follow me." Malfoy said. Alex sighed but followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 10 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THANK YOU!!!!" Alex yelled. Malfoy had gotten her a pure black baby lion. Scythe looked at Alex. "I love you too Scythe don't worry. And while I'm in class you can get to know Shadow." Scythe looked at Alex then at the baby lion and nodded.  
  
"Yea Scythe don't worry. I found you a friend to." Malfoy said and Scythe looked at him. A female mountain lion walked out of one of the shadows.  
  
"Malfoy... it's and you... you knew that didn't you?" Alex asked accusingly (is that a word?). Malfoy gave her an innocent look and Alex laughed. "You two go have fun." The two mountain lions looked at her then ran away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all Minna! REVIEW!  
I know this chapter sucks but I didn't know what to write so I did my best, 


	7. The bad day.. or the best day??

   Lea was eating her lunch at the Gryffindor table.. just not as fast as she usually does. She heard a familiar giggle behind her. She glanced to see her sister Alex and Draco Malfoy whispering to each other as usual. She sighed sadly.. it just seemed to make her even more depressed the longer she watched them. She caught her sister's eye who just smiled at her and waved, Lea faked a smile and waved back. Alex gave her look as if she didn't believe that her smile was real but couldn't go into it because Lea had turned back around.

    Nothing was exactly the same since Christmas. Alex and Malfoy have been joined up at the hip. You'd never go by without seeing those two.. either holding hands, whispering at the table, better yet in an empty room making out  (They were usually the weird ones leaving the door slightly open).. Something about it seemed to depress Lea.

"Hey Lea.." Harry snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm??" SHe noticed the Semi concerned looks on everyone's faces.

"Ready for the Trip to Hogsmeade today??" Fred asked.

"You know candy, butterbeer, candy, pranks and did i mention CANDY!!!" George said.

"Yeah.. sure.. I'm ready.." She said.

"Something wrong??" Hermione asked.

"No.. no why??" She asked.

"Your food is still on your plate." Parvati pointed out.

"I guess I'm just not really hungry." She said. "You know what i think I forgot to grab one of our assignments.. I'll see you all later." She got up and left.. but not before one final glance at the Slytherin table.

"Something is not right.." Neville pointed out.. everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"We could've told you that.." Lavender said. 

"But Why did she look over at the Slytherin table??" Ginny asked.

"That's what i want to know.. "  Ron mumbled. "There's nothing interesting there.."

"Except for Alex and Malfoy..." George said. "It's still odd seeing those two.."

"Do you think she.. likes Malfoy??" Hermione nearly choked on her own words.

"What makes you say that..." Harry frowned.

"Well they say opposites attract and they basically are opposites... and she has been acting sort of 'funny' since Christmas... you know after they made it known that they were you know.. together." Hemione frowned.

"No.. Valentine's day is just around the corner.. Maybe's she's depressed that uhm..." Ron trailed off. Everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes... Everyone in the house knew he liked Lea.. well everyone but Lea herself.

"Face it Ron.. She might not return the same feelings you do.." Lavender said quietly hating those words herself.. Ron just stared off into his own plate of food.. praying for dear life that it wasn't true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Later that night Ron stayed awake staring up at the ceiling... He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't believe that the one he actually had a crush on didn't return those same feelings. the more he thought about it.. the more it seemed to have made sense.. The immediately reaction Malfoy had gotten out of her.. the way she really never minded what he said or did to her cause she was always her cheerful self. Maybe that love potion that was given to her just amplified the god awful truth. It just stirred up more and more jealousy inside of him. He hated Malfoy.. He had been the one to capture her interest first and he didn't know.. to top it off she was suffering because of his ignorance.. suffering because she wanted her sister to be happy. Aggravated he turned onto his side and he saw something glimmer in the moon light. Then it clicked into his mind and he sat up Screaming at the top of his lungs

"What's going on??" Seamus Finnigan asked just as the dormitory door slammed shut. Dean Thomas was the first one in his right state of mind to turn on his lamp. Ron was huddled on one side of his bed with the hanging on his bed slashed up.

"SIRIUS BLACK WAS HERE!! WITH A KNIFE!!!!" he said in hysterics..  Everyone in the dormitory herded outside where Professor McGonagall had tried to tell him that it was all a nightmare.  Ron denied that one he was awake alright.. awake and angry.. but now he was scared. it turns out that Sir Cadogen, the fat lady's  replacement, had let him inside because he had Neville's list of passwords. Everyone was put back into the Great hall.. Mainly for the Princesses protection.. they wanted to make sure that they didn't try to find each other or something and get caught by Black.

"Ron!!!!!!" A purple blur glomped him and he fell on the ground hard. it took everyone a couple of seconds to recognize the crying princess. "Are you ok?? I was so worried.. did he hurt you???" She asked in a panic hiding her face into his shoulder.

"He didn't hurt me.. but i think you did." He groaned... under any other circumstance he wouldn't mind being glomped but now that he was partly shaken up over the whole thing, having a frantic Princess glomp you can be a bit much.." She leaned back sitting on the floor wiping away her tears smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry.." she said still trying to hold back her tears.. "i was just so worried.. you know." She smiled faintly at him wiping her red nose with a tissue previously handed to her from Professor Snape... another one was handed to her from Professor Lupin as he strolled by.

"he's fine.. a bit shaken up though right??" Alex said with Malfoy ever so present.

"Yeah." he said noticing her tears were for him and his safety.. that just erased any anger he had for Malfoy.. he just wanted her to stop crying.

"That's good!!!" Lea leaned forward and hugged him tightly around his waist. All Ron could do was stroke her soft hair.. it was then he realized that her purple hair was free and just gathering on the floor a good distance behind her... if possible he thought her hair was much longer than her mother's. He didn't know it but his eyes betrayed him for that moment showing that he truly did care.

               Everyone in the Great Hall (Which is EVERYONE) was watching her hold onto him like nothing. "As long as your fine..."  She added softly with a happy sigh. Everyone in the Gryffindor house looked on and smiled... maybe she did care on some level. Dumbledore came back as everyone was still staring at the two who seemed to be in the middle of this attention.. a slight twinkle in his eye told him not to send everyone back just yet.. so once again the tables were pushed to the wall and the sleeping bags were rolled out. The Head Boys/Girls immediately took command once more.

"To bed everyone.. we still will have classes tomorrow... So sleep..now!!!" Percy said. Making sure his house was to be heading to sleep now. "Ron..." He said. Lea Temporarily let him go so they could take the two remaining Sleeping bags in the area. (Even though Ron had a certain suspicion that the others put it that way purposely)

"Goodnight Ron.." Leas sat up when Percy was far away enough to not notice her. She then leaned over and pecked him on the lips.. much to her dismay though.. he was already half asleep and barely acknowledged the kiss.

"Goodnight Lea.." he murmured grabbing a lock of her long purple hair that invaded his sleeping space.


	8. Alex's return home

Chapter 8 is FINALLY HERE!  
  
Disclaimer: It's somewhere in the fic I'm just not sure where -_-;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since the incident things have changed. Some have yet to decide if it was for the better or for the worse. Alex and Malfoy well let's just skip over to Lea and Ron. Now there was something to talk about.  
  
"So Lea are you and Ron going out?" one of the girls from her dormitory asked.   
  
"I don't know." Lea said with a shrug as if it was nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~ Boys Dormitory ~*~*~*~  
  
"So Ron are you and Lea going out now?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ron said back and shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Slytherin Common Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN IT ALEX!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!!!" Malfoy yelled. Alex looked slighty hurt then looked pissed.  
  
"WELL IT DID HAPPEN!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BE WITH HER SINCE YOU HAD A GREAT TIME MAKING OUT WITH HER!!!" Alex yelled back then stormed out of the common room and towards her dormitory. Malfoy watched her go and sighed.   
  
"How could things get so messed up between us. Damn it Blake. Damn you." Malfoy mumbled angrily.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" a blonde haired girl with brown eyes said waving from the entrance of the common room.  
  
"What do you want Blake?" Malfoy asked glaring at her. Blake grinned and walked over to him.  
  
"I saw your girlfriend she didn't look to happy. So will you be my boyfriend now?" Blake asked smiling at him.  
  
"No." Malfoy said then got up and walked away from her as fast as he could. He couldn't stand her yet he was caught making out with her for no damn reason thus making him lose his girlfriend. (Surprising isn't it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lea walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron who smiled at her. Lea smiled back then looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy and Alex weren't sitting next to each other and the second year girl Blake she believed her name was, was smirking. Lea got up and walked over to Alex. Alex looked up at her with cold eyes.   
  
"What do you want Lea?" Alex asked in monotone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lea asked concerned. Alex looked away from her then stood up. Slowly she made her way over to the teachers table ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
"It's time." Alex said to Dumbledore who nodded at her. Alex glowed black and black wings and a long dress sprouted from her back. "I had an interesting time here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Come back soon." Dumbledore said. Alex nodded and disappeared from the room. Lea walked over to Dumblefore.  
  
"Where did she go??" Lea asked.  
  
"She planned on leaving if something went wrong. It was also requested by your mother that she return home." Dumbledore said. Lea looked at him in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey I know it's VERY VERY Short but I am having a block on what to do so let's hope LeaD can come up with something good like usual. Bye ALL!


	9. Finally together

"Oh Come on things went wrong with your sister and she went home." 

"That's not the part I'm upset about, Ron." She snapped at the red head kid. "I'm sorry. But why did She have wings.. black wings??" She sat down at the table in the common room frustrated. 

"Your move..." Ron said Quietly.

"Oh, knight to D4.." She said taking out one of his pawns.

"Why not just send a letter home if it's bothering you that much??" Harry said.

"Already did.. no reply." she said.

"Check mate." Ron said. Lea's eyes softened when she glanced at him.

"Good game." She said giving him a soft smile. "I'll see you all in the morning at the breakfast table." She headed up towards the girls dormitory.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating??" Dean Thomas asked.

"I'm Pretty sure.. why??" 

"She's a strange girl.. I mean The day Sirius Black was in the school and nearly slashed you up, she was all depressed, and sad wouldn't talk to anyone about why she was depressed. When she found out that you possibly could've been hurt she goes ballistic she was in a panic all she could think about what was your safety." Lavender said. Just then Hermione slammed one of her books shut and went to the Girls dormitory after Lea. No one paid it much attention. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you serious??" Ron asked.

"Yeah.. you saw how she reacted when she saw you." Parvati said.

"Everyone in bed now!!!!" Percy said.

"Oh Come on 'Perc We were talking about Ron's love life." Fred said. Percy just raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother.

"Yeah.. We all think him and the Princess have a 'Thing' going down." George said. Ron's ears went red with that last statement, he went up to the boy's dormitory. 

"And you ruined the entertainment." The twins said and Everyone went up to their rightful dormitories.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Malfoy!!!" Lea got up early and was waiting near the Slytherin house.

"What?!?!?" He snapped at her. She brushed that off.

"I was wondering if uhmm you know what was wrong with Alex. You know like a reason as to why she just left."

"Personal reasons..." He said angrily. Just then Blake made her way out of the Slytherin house.. "Listen if she wanted you to know she would've told you so don't bug me for information." he said and walked away ignoring the anger that flashed through her blue eyes. Bloke walked by talking about how she and Malfoy were getting together. That just made more anger pass through her. She chased Malfoy down and pinned him to a wall.

"You listen to me.. don't ever blow up at me like that AGAIN!!!" She said with so much hatred in her voice he actually backed down. "Secondly Alex isn't the type who will just open up with her emotions.. and now that she's angry she'll be closed off twice as much than normal so what the hell happened?" She said but released her angry hold on him when she saw genuine sadness in the depths of his eyes.

"I'll tell you." He said realizing she wouldn't give up. "Come on..." He grabbed her wrist and took her to the Quidditch field away from any other students there who were making out or anything. Listen.. don't repeat anything because.. only everyone in the Slytherin house knows about this.. and i would be devastated if any other house knew."

"I swear to Selene." she said.

"I was stupid... you know that girl Blake?"

"Hai.." She nodded.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle were talking about how 'Whipped' I've become since i started dating Alex. but not just between themselves.. with every guy in the House."

"You being the Guy went for the defense and did something stupid to prove you weren't, right?? Wanted to show you ran the relationship, right?"

"Yeah.. and I was to make out with Blake."

"Oh Dear.." She said. "And she walked in right??"

"Yeah.. I tried to explain it meant nothing but she didn't listen and...She left." he said. He was feeling Awful.

"Great...she'll really close herself off." Lea flipped her ponytail over her other shoulder. Some of it landed on Malfoy's lap. The sun was rising even more.. Her purple hair seemed to almost glisten in the sunlight. "Well, I guess we're going to have to come up with an apology that will convince her to forgive you, Draco.." She said. "Come on.. classes will start soon." She said.

"She won't be late.. I'm positive." Harry said.

"She better not she was awake before anyone else in the dormitory.." Hermione said. Just then Lea strolled in with Malfoy following.

"That's strange.. Malfoy wasn't in the great hall either this morning." Harry said to himself.. but his friend with the fiery hair heard him.. that just made his blood boil. She slid into the  vacant seat next to Ron.

"Hi!!!" She smiled.

"You missed breakfast." Ron said not looking up from his wand that was sitting on the table in front of him; his voice void of emotions.. except anger. She could immediately tell he was upset. "They're going to have a trial for Buck Beak." 

"Sorry..." She said looking at him pitifully. Honestly she was allergic to the Hippogriff so it didn't matter that much to her as it did for Ron, but she placed a hand on his knee anyway. His head snapped up in her direction as soon as she did. She took it back then. "I didn't mean to upset you more... I had to take care of some things including Alex." she smiled a small smile at him. Just then Snape entered the classroom before he could say anything to reply. Class started as usual, Snape seeming to try and pick on  Neville when the class started mixing up a Duplication potion. One to Duplicate things several times at once. less than halfway through the period they were testing the potions.

"Your Mixture is too thin." He told Neville. "Did you mix in the porcupine Quills last??"

"Uhmm..."

"Didn't think so.. we'll test yours last." He called the students up one by one to test out their potion. "Miss Granger it's too thick." He told Hermione. "Mr. Potter it's too light." He  held up Draco's and gave him a skeptic look. He poured it over the book and it multiplied once. "Not your best work Mr. Malfoy." He said. Lea Brought her vile up. He gave her a strange look as soon and he poured it over the book it multiplied 6 times. "Next" He gave her a curt nod. After several more people: "Ahhh Mr. LongBottom.. let's see what your potion will do." He said Neville Tripped on his way up but Lea tried to catch the glass bottle.. it only resulted in breaking and slicing open her finger, the blood mixed with the potion.

"Ow.." She stuck her finger in her mouth but the whole class backed up in shock. She was looking at a mirror image of herself.. not once but 5 times.

"Are you ok??" One asked literally pulling her finger out of her mouth to check the cut.

"Ohh now he's cute!!!" One was sitting on the table in front of Harry and just stole his glasses. "What's your name??" She said.

"Its-"

"Unimportant" She sat on his lap and lifted her robe to show off her legs. "How about you and me..." She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. His face turned to shock and bright red while thinking. 'I'm only 13... I'm only 13.... that sound interesting.. no wait.. she's Ron's girl.. She's Ron's girl.. and I'm only 13!!!' 

"Uhmm Ron..." Another said shyly. "I have to admit.. i sort of have a crush on you..." She closed her eyes.

"Oh this room is so dull!! I know!!" Another raised her wand and color spattered all over the room. The candles were replaced with strobe lights and Music was blaring out of nowhere."Now this is a party!!!"

"Uhmm... You shouldn't be telling him things like that!!" Said the one sticking close to the Lea who was Mending the original's finger. "He's still a young boy!!!" She told the one whispering things in Harry's ear. "Leave his innocent mind alone!!!"

"Why does everything happen to me??" Lea groaned as Snape made her copies disappear.

"Well it seems Mr. Longbottom had mixed the personality potion.. Anyone knows what a personality potion does??" One hand shot up.

"Miss.. Granger." He said with obvious disgust.

"It splits the witch or wizard of choice into its best personality traits"

"The one that was bothering me wasn't a good trait.." Harry Mumbled still pretty flushed of embarrassment.

"So the 5 traits that showed themselves here are Lea's best traits??" Lavender asked.

"It appears so.." Hermione said and Class was dismissed.

"Anyone know which traits those were??" Lea asked a bit worried.

"The one harassing Harry appeared to be flirty.. I think, the one fixing you cut was helpful, the one huddling next to you and helpful was innocence, The one re-decorating the room was outgoing.. and the one talking to Ron was probably Honesty." Hermione said.. then reddened for Lea realizing why she was worried.

"Great.." She said covering her red face realizing what she was worried about was true. The rest of the day was long. Lea couldn't bring herself to look Ron in the face especially after the whole thing in class. She was staring up at the ceiling to the dormitory after finishing her Charms assignment.

"Maybe it isn't as bad it you think it is." Hermione said.

"Hermione!!! Shut up!!!" She whacked her with her pillow, Starting a pillow fight.

"Ron... Ron!!!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face.

"Hmm?"

"Your move.." (Yu-Gi-Oh... ooops sorry i just got done watching that ^_^;;; ignore this message between the parenthesis)

"Knight to D5" He said taking out his knight leaving his king open. Harry took the vacant spot.

"Check Mate??" Harry looked at the board. "Ron, is something bothering you??"

"Why do you ask??" Ron finally was focused.

"I just beat you at chess."

"Oh.."

"And you haven't spoken to Lea since Potions class." Harry Shuddered. "That Flirty Trait is scary." He said getting his friend to smile.

"No.. it's just what that one said to me..." He said.

"You didn't hear Hermione identify her traits after??"  
"She did??"

"Yeah.." Harry said. "She named them all: Flirty, innocence, helpful, outgoing, and honesty. Think about it.." He said leaving Ron in the common room by himself to finish his assignment for Charms. Just then Footsteps were heard from the girls dormitory.

"Oh i swear Hermione's smart and all but will kill her if my book isn't down here!!" Lea grumbled angrily but stopped when she saw Ron lost in his own thoughts.So lost in them he didn't notice her walk up to him until she flicked his nose.

"Hi.." He said rubbing his nose.

"What were you thinking about??"

"Potions class..."

"Oh..." She said. the spotted her book on a far table snapping away at nothing. (The strange book for 'Care for Magical Creatures') "I just came for my book." She said Quickly.. she ran a finger down the spine of the book and it stopped snapping at the air.

"It was Honesty wasn't it??" he said.

"Hmm?" She froze in midstep.

"That  talked to me.. Honesty right??" He watched her hesitate debating on whether to be honest or not... unfortunately Honesty is her best Trait and she nodded slowly and sat back down next to him.

"You know i sort of have a crush on you too?" He couldn't meet her eyes. He just saw her tug nervously at her hair that was free of its ponytail.

"Sort of??" She giggled. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I do.. have a crush on you." he corrected.

"Never say 'I do' It reminds me of a wedding!!!" She said.

"Promise." He said. Then things became an awkward silence as he studied her face momentarily. Before he could think he Quickly pecked her on the lips. She blinked to process what just happened.

"That's not much of a kiss you know." She grinned.

"I got nervous."

"Lucky for you, being nervous isn't one of my traits." She said before placing a hand behind his head and brought his face closer to her.. he resisted for a second but he realxed a second later. She pulled him forward and met him halfway for their first true kiss.. strangely it wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be. "Goodnight.." She kissed him again, took her book, and went back upstairs. He went upstairs to the boys Dormitory still in a daze of some sort. He was lucky that only His brothers and Harry were still awake

"What happened to you??" George raised an Eyebrow.

"She kissed me.." He was still processing the new knowledge in his mind.

"Who kissed you??" Percy asked.

"Hmm?" He asked his brother..

"Who Took Ronnie's first kiss??" Fred made kissey faces. Then realization hit Ron.

"Lea kissed me.." He said looking pretty shocked.

"What?!?!" Harry said.

"She left a book in the common room, we were talking about what happened in Snape's class, and she took offense and kissed me." He said remembering quickly over things that happened not in detail.. then he finally fainted. Fred and George laughed.

"Must've been pretty good if realization hit now.." Percy said looking at his brother and shook his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmmmm I think i feel sick..." Ron groaned looking at Fred and George 'Flirt' with each other. From what he could pick up Fred was supposed to be the girl.. but not just any girl.. Lea... They still were bothering him.

"You Still never went into details about your first kiss.." Percy whispered in Ron's ear... Just before taking his seat on the other side. Ron let his head hit the table.

"No you too Percy."

"I still respect you.." Harry patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Harry." He looked up at the only other person in the house who knows about the kiss.

"Morning!!!!" A Very happy voice chimed then sat next to him.

"Morning Princess!!!" Fred and George said.

"Whatever." She said in a very sarcastic tone and casually grabbed Ron's hand under the table his ear pinkend a little bit just making his brothers laugh.

"So Lea you ever have your first kiss yet??" George 'happened' to bring that topic up after the food appeared. She noticed Ron tense slightly. She gave his hand a slight Squeeze and smirked.

"Have you??"

"As a matter of fact.. no!! I'm saving myself for my first true girlfriend. do you agree with that logic??"

"I Guess so.. and to answer your question.. yes i have." She said eating the Eggs in front of her.

"Really??" Hermione asked looking at Ron to see his reaction to the girl he likes kissing another. "Who??"

" As to whom i really don' t think it should be known to everyone." She finished her breakfast. Ron tried his best to hide a smile that was creeping up on his face. Just then the Owls made their rounds dropping off Mail. One letter came for Draco Malfoy, Who quickly came over to the Gryffindor table after opening his letter. He stood next to Lea ignoring the glares coming from the others and handed her the letter. She literally started to pale.

"Really??" She asked letting go of Ron's hand.

"Yeah they said she never came home... She was supposed to have been back days ago." Draco added softly.

"Oh Selene..." She said then began reverting back to Japanese. (He he he Think Ricki when he's upset with Lucy and goes back to Spanish)

"Lea..." Hermione put a hand on her shoulder but it didn't stop her ranting. "Lea.. calm down." She said again shaking her."Ron you try." 

"Me??"

"Yeah.. she practically drops everything for you!!" Dean Thomas said.

"Lea.. Stop.." He said rather Shakily, and she did stop which made everyone give her a knowing look. She grabbed his hand and held it up between both hands.

" Ron.. Alex never made it back home.. they said: Alex should've been back the next day. Today makes it a week since she's been gone" She said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*`

I Guess i over did it again.. oops... well i hope i didn't destroy MMS again.


	10. Where her loyaties lie now...

"What do you mean gone?!?!" Harry asked Lea who was now pacing around the common room.

"Gone as in never came home, suddenly disappeared.. Oh Selene please let her be alright!!" She began crying. " I knew there was a change in her since that Coma thing but.." She trailed off.

"But??" Hermione asked.

"I can't say but... OH god!! I should've seen this happening since i woke up and.. and... and..." She was now finding it hard to stand and started crying her eyes out. Her friends didn't know what to do... They knew even Ron couldn't stop her tears.

"Lea..." Ron said quietly unsure of what to do.

"Just go!!!! Please!!...." She said in a whisper afraid her voice would crack if she spoke out loud.

"You're not going to disappear on us either??" Harry asked.

"No... I promise i won't go anywhere..." She said, Harry and Hermione left the common room and the picture shut behind them. Ron Knelt beside her and lifted her Chin.

"Hey.. I'm not really good at this but.. I'm sure Alex will be fine. You told me yourself she closes herself off to the world, maybe she wanted more time alone and went somewhere. and she has her wand so maybe she's ok you know." He said.

"Maybe... but i still have to worry." Lea said immediately drying her eyes only to fail miserably as more tears made their up.

"Thanks for covering this morning.. My brothers and Harry know about last night."

"It's fine.. i figured something like that. Hay.. when you see Buck Beak and Hagrid.. tell them i said good luck with the trial.. although Malfoy really should withdraw his complaint, but i guess a part of the old him will always remain." She said leaning in to kiss him once more.  "Come back before lunch." She said to his disappearing form. Then Stalked over to the window wondering about her sister  constantly failing to dry her eyes. "Alex... I'm sorry..." Then she saw Crookshanks Sneak up on her.. then she realized she had Scabbers in her pocket. "You sneaky mouse.. how long have you been in there!!!" She said to it then frowned it was in bad shape. "GO away Crookshanks!!!" She yelled at the cat that tried to sneak up on her still.

(Somewhere Dark lonely and scary... {Lame, Ne??})

"Where the hell am I?!?!?" A Dark haired girl yelled constantly kicking at the flimsy door. Well it really isn't flimsy because she's been kicking at it for a good hour and it hasn't fallen over once.. let alone crack.

"Hello Princess with Dark moon Blood in her!!!" A Creepy voice said and grabbed her from behind.

"Who are you?!?!?" She struggled against the 'person'

"Not important to you until after it takes it's effect." Alex felt something Sharp stab into her neck and she cried out in pain. Then collapsed to the floor and the footsteps faded out. "I'll be back later!!!" The voice said.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!!!!" She shot a dark ball of energy at the door and it only absorbed into it.. She Started to glow with a black aura.. but that quickly faltered with the surging pain up and down her body. She felt as is she were being ripped apart and couldn't help the scream that tore deep within her throat. She laid on the ground helpless and in pain.. Silent tears made their way down her face as hatred slowly started taking over her heart. She hated Draco Malfoy, it was his fault she was here.. she would've been at Hogwarts safe, happy and away from the pain. She wanted him dead... She wanted his head.. his and that whore Blake. 

          She felt a happy tug on her heart.. the only happy thing that kept her form destroying everything that annoyed her.. even if that happy thought could be annoying at times.. It was her sister. She felt her body developing rapidly and her hair growing out to be as long as Lea's. Lea always had the long hair.. that's why  it was always pulled up.. now she understands why her sister always kept her hair up.. it gets tangled to fast. A Thought crossed her mind, she would destroy the school and convince her sister to stay with her.. yes that would work.. bring her sister to the one where her loyalties now Lie... With the Dark lord himself... Voldemort.


End file.
